Dancing Life
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: What if Kendalls cousin came but not to be with him but to perform and things happen and what if it ends good
1. Chapter 1

Strange Life

Kendall was at the airport with Jo waiting for his cousin and his friends.

"So what's your cousin like" Jo asked

"He's nice just very quiet and dedicated to dance, he and his friends are here because they made it on Americas Best Dance crew" Kendall said

"Wow how old are they"

"The youngest is 10 and fourteen is the oldest"

"Wow"

"Kendall" Madison screamed

"Hey how was your flight" Kendall asked while hugging him

"It was great long though" Madison said

"Hey Madison whose this" Nick asked

"Guys this is my cousin Kendall were staying at the same hotel as him and my aunt is watching us" Madison said smiling

"Is she the one that you say cooking is horrible" Nick said before being elbowed in the stomach

"No that's my grandma that I drag you to ding dong" Madison said

"Whose he" Jo asked

"Oh right this is Madison my cousin, and his friends the one that he hurt was Nick, then theirs the tall one that's Vinny, the four coming is the two that look like twins are Mikey and Jason the other two are Thomas and Lewis" Kendall said while hugging his cousin

"Do they get along" Jo said softly

"Ya they normally do but just watch out for Vinny he is the jokester of the crew, Madison is normally just sit back relaxed, Nick ya, mostly their relaxed I think I haven't seen them for awhile" Kendall said

The nine of them got to the hotel. The seven kids looked around in amazement.

"Kendall there is no way you live here" Madison said

"Believe it you guys will be staying in rooms 2r, 2s, 2t and Madison is with us" Kendall said while handing them their key cards.

"So whose rooming with who" Vinny asked

"Ok you finally talk, Nick can be with me, and you can be with Jason and Thomas with Lewis" Mikey said

"Ya Mikey, you're right we never hear you talk. That works note we still have school so we'll be going with you right Kendall" Madison said

"Yes I'll send Madison to wake you guys up" Kendall said

"Then we have to worry about rehearsal" Jason said

"True we can make that after school" Thomas said while finding their rooms

"Hey what room are you guys in" Nick asked

Madison looked at Kendall who said

"2j its down the hall" Kendall said

"So we get settled in before school tomorrow" Lewis said

The boys nodded and went to their room.

"Kendall whose this" Logan asked

"Guys this is Katie and I's cousin Madison he auditioned for America's Best Crew and he and his six friends are staying here" Kendall said

"Madison you're here" Mrs. Knight said

"Yes and I'm really glad to be here" Madison said

"You hungery or anything"

"Well I am a little tired so where I'm sleeping" Madison asked

"With us in are room come on we'll show you where it is" Kendall said

As soon as they got to the room Madison fell asleep. Kendall and Katie looked at their cousin knowing something was up with him that no one besides the six friends knew about.

AN1: Well this is the latest in my stories with Iconic Boyz and Big Time Rush

AN2: I love Madison that's why I put him with Kendall because I love the two so much

AN3: Next chapter is where we get into the romance and school

AN4: Random fact is going to be posted on the same day as Vinny replied to my facebook message

AN5: I own nothing but the plot and Iconic Boyz since I virtually adopted Madison, Vinny, and Nick haha


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kendall was getting ready for school when he saw Madison sleeping. Logan handed Kendall his pillow before leaving.

"Madison" Kendall screamed while hitting him with a pillow

"What" Madison said annoyed

"School go get ready and get the others" Kendall said

Madison moaned and got up. Later in the morning Madison came out and grabbed his stuff and went to get the guys. Kendall looked at Logan who looked at Mrs. Knight.

"So do we know what's wrong with him" Logan asked while getting up from the table

"Ya his parents" Jennifer Knight said

"What happened" Kendall said

"well his parents are fighting over why he shouldn't be dancing and on the show that's why I said Madison should do it and so he's doing this without his parents knowing, so you guys and his friends know this the other parents said yes but his mom said he should and his dad said no because dancing on TV is just a waste of time" Mrs. Knight told her son

Kendall looked shocked and left with Logan to get the rest of them. Kendall looked at the group of friends and sighed that his cousin's parents don't know he's in LA. After school the singing quartet and the seven dancers met back in 2j before going to their rehearsals.

"Madison why didn't you tell us what was going on" Logan asked

"I don't know, because maybe you guys wouldn't support us" Madison said softly and to the

"Madison and the rest of you guys were always going to be here for you guys no matter what you're my cousin I want to support your dream and your friends. I maybe famous but you guys will come first, now lets get you to rehearsal" Kendall said while helping his cousin off the couch.

Madison finally smiled and hugged his cousin to death. The six friends smiled and walked down to the lobby with Logan. Vinny and Nick saw two girls and looked at Logan.

"Who is that" Vinny asked him

"The black haired one is Maleya, and the brown haired one is Mariah, their two of the best dancers in all of Hollywood, their friend Shawna is the youngest choreographer in history. We are trying to get her to be are choreographer or a background dancer, but she's always busy with school and dance" Logan said

"Well are the single" Nick asked

"Ya, just go for them after rehearsal" Logan said

Kendall and Madison were walking to the lobby when they saw Logan and the six.

"You guys ready" Logan asked

Kendall and Madison nodded and left. After rehearsal Vinny and Nick were waiting for Maleya and Mariah to get back.

"I feel like a stalker" Nick moaned

"But it is for a good cause you want a girlfriend while in the competition" Vinny said

"Ya but still"

"But nothing, here they come"

Maleya was talking with Mariah when she looked and the two boys and smiled

"Hi I'm Maleya" she said

"Vinny so who's your friend" he asked

"I would ask the same for your friend but it looked like their hitting it off really well, that's Mariah she's a shy one" Maleya said while smiling

"So I'll be seeing you guys around"

"Yes you will"

Vinny walked over to were Nick was and smiled.

"So how did it go" Nick asked

"Well it went amazing what about you" Vinny said while going to his room

"I have a date tomorrow after rehearsal" Nick said

"Congrats so what is going on tomorrow since it's the weekend"

"I don't know I'll text Madison and ask since he handles this"

"Ok see ya tomorrow"

The two boys went to their rooms and sighed. Kendall and Madison were in their room thinking

"So what do you guys have planned if you win" Kendall said while looking up from his book

"We want to do something for a band but we don't know yet" Madison said while replying to a text

"Who were you texting"

"Nick and Vinny they wanted to know what were doing tomorrow"

"Oh Madison I'm very proud of you"

"Thanks Kendall I can always count on you"

"Your welcome now go to sleep you have a busy day tomorrow"

Madison put his phone on the bedside table and fell asleep. Kendall smiled knowing his cousin was going to live out his dream.

**AN1: That's that chapter **

**AN2: I own nothing but Iconic Boyz the girl Shawna Maleya and Mariah**

**AN3: Random Fact: Nick from the group tried out to be a kids bop kid message me if you want the link **

**AN4: Next chapter will be the date and what if Madison finds a girl you'll just have to wait and see**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day after rehearsal Madison was on his way back to the room when he saw a girl working on slow dance. Shawna saw Madison and turned a faint red.

"Hi I'm Madison and you are" he said

"Shawna" she said while smiling

"So what were you working on"

"Oh just a slow dance you want to help me"

"Sure"

Shawna ran over and started the song over and ran back over and smiled

**Now I'm about to give you my heart**

**But remember this one thing**

**I've never been in love before**

**So you gotta go easy on me**

**I heard love is dangerous**

**Once you fall you never get enough**

**But the thought of you leaving**

**Ain't so easy for me**

**Don't hurt me**

**Desert me**

**Don't give up on me**

**What would I wanna do that for?**

**Don't use me**

**Take advantage of me**

**Make me sorry I ever counted on you**

**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you [4x]**

**Understand I've been here before,**

**Thought I found someone I finally could adore**

**But you failed my test,**

**Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one**

**But I'm willing to put my trust you,**

**Baby you can put your trust in me**

**Just like a count to 3,**

**You can count on me and you're never gonna see**

**No numbers in my pocket.**

**Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you**

**Cuz you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one**

**Don't hurt me**

**Desert me**

**Don't give up on me**

**What would I wanna do that for?**

**Don't use me**

**Take advantage of me**

**Make me sorry I ever counted on you**

**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby I'm counting on you [4x]**

Nick and Vinny were walking past when they saw Madison slow dancing with a girl.

"That Madison dancing with a girl" Nick said in shock

"Ya it is" Vinny said while watching them dance

**I really hope you understand**

**That if you wanna take my hand**

**You should put yours over my heart**

**I promise to be careful from the start**

**I trust in you with love in me**

**Very very carefully**

**Never been so vulnerable**

**Baby I'll make you comfortable**

**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 (yeah)**

**Baby I'm counting in you (oh)**

**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 (why would I want to do that hey yeah)**

**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby I'm counting on you**

**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5**

**Now I'm about to give you my heart**

**So remember this one thing**

**I've never been in love before**

**Yeah you gotta go easy on me. **

Shawna looked at Madison and smiled.

"That was cute" Madison said

"So does mean were together" Shawna said smiling

"I think it does and this will make it official" Madison said while kissing her on the nose

Shawna smiled and kissed him. Vinny and Nick saw her leave and went in and talk to Madison.

"Dude are you crazy you just asked out a girl you met" Vinny said

"So did Nick, why you choose to yell at me" Madison said

"Mikey and I had a pillow fight over the fact; you just met her and kissed her, not even on a first date" Nick said

"Hey after we win do you want to have an excuse to stay" Madison said while walking back

"Uh yes anyways I have a date to get ready for" Nick said while leaving

Kendall was with his science partner Jett when he saw Madison come in

"Whose he" Jett asked

"My cousin Madison his friends and him are going to be on TV what next week" Kendall said

Madison nodded and grabbed a water bottle and left to go downstairs to work on homework. Shawna and her friends were walking by and saw Madison working on homework and smirked and then smiled. Madison set down his math book and smiled.

"So where are you off to" Madison asked her

"Just to rehearse with my friends, what about you" Shawna said

"Homework so I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime" Madison said

"Uh sure" Shawna said smiling

Madison kissed her and went back to her homework. Shawna walked in and smiled. Maleya looked at her friend then to her other friends Brian and Feng knowing something was up Later that night Mikey was waiting for Nick to come home from the date. Nick came in and smiled.

"So how was it" Mikey said while coming out of his room.

"It was great we went for a night on the town slow danced under that tree at the park it was fun" Nick said while sitting down

"So it was worth it"

"Ya"

"Madison asked out his girlfriend"

"When did you find out" Nick said surprised

"Vinny was walking by and he told us"

"You know Madison should invite Shawna, and then and I'll invite Mariah to the taping on Tuesday"

"Ok"

Madison was reading in bed when he answered his phone started ring he grabbed it and looked at who it was and looked shocked and ran to the kitchen.

"Madison you ok" Kendall said worried

"No" Madison cried out

"What happened" Kendall said while leading him to the couch

Madison sat down and sighed before showing him his phone. Kendall looked shocked and to his mom. Jennifer Knight sat down on the other side of Madison and answered it. Kendall comforted his cousin and looked at how scared he was and sighed knowing he has to be protective like he is to Katie

**AN1: Cliff Hanger what is the phone call going to be like **

**AN2: the group of friends is Maleya and Quest Crew**

**AN3: Double update**

**AN4: Random Fact: This update was posted the same day Nick replied to me on twitter and Vinny liked a facebook post **

**AN5: I own nothing but my made characters Iconic Boyz and Maleya and Mariah who I love to death as sister Quest and the plot **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hello- Jennifer said while putting it on speaker**

**Jennifer where is he- Deanna said**

**I'm right here mom-Madison said in tears**

**Madison why did you disobey us and leave- Deanna said**

**Mom this is a once in a lifetime chance I told you Kendall was going to be watching me and the guys-Madison said in a hurtful tone**

**No Madison Michael were coming to get you tomorrow - she yelled**

**Mom you cant force me to leave I'm in a competition and force me to leave my friends you taught me I want to achieve something just go for it and you wanted me remember- Madison said**

**No my thoughts are final your coming home-she said before hanging up**

Kendall looked at his mom shocked. Madison started crying and sobbing. Kendall reached over to his mom grabbed Madison's phone and texted his friends to come to the apartment.

"What's up Kendall we got your text" Thomas said

Kendall pointed to Madison who was crying and sobbing on his shoulder.

"What's wrong with him" Nick asked

"His parents that's why your guys dream is going to be ruined and its over for the Iconic Boyz but only if we had a way to convince his parents to let him stay that will work" Kendall said while eyeing Nick and Vinny

"Why us" Nick said

"Nick your girlfriend is friends with Shawna who is Madison's girlfriend so maybe your girlfriend and she can plan something" Kendall said while rubbing his back

Vinny and Nick went downstairs and found Shawna and Maleya talking with Mariah.

"Shawna isn't it" Nick said

"And you are" Shawna said

"Nick listen were Madison's best friends and we don't have a lot of time we need help planning something" he said

"What's going on" Maleya asked

"Madison's parents are coming to get him tomorrow" Vinny said

"What!" the three friends screamed

"Ya that's what we said but Shawna you and Madison met doing a slow dance, why not do something for that" Vinny said

"How did you know Madison and I met and did a slow dance" Shawna said

Nick looked at Vinny oddly and sighed.

"No time for explaining you two just need to have Kendall bring Madison to the ballroom when I send the text, to you Nick, and bring the others because we need to go over choreography tonight before tomorrow" Mariah said

Nick and Vinny nodded and left. Shawna listened to her ipod thinking what song would be perfect for tomorrow. The next day the six friends were in the ballroom with Shawna and Maleya going over the stuff. Kendall looked at his cousin knowing his aunt is going to be here any second and kept his phone handy. Katie heard a knock at the door and ran and answered it.

"Hi aunty" Katie said

"Hi Katie where is your cousin" Deanna asked

"I'm right here mom" Madison said softly

"Wait" Kendall said while looking at his phone

"What" Deanna said

"I have to show Madison something in the ballroom before you guys leave" Kendall said while quickly replying.

Madison grabbed his stuff and followed Kendall to the room knowing something was up. What he saw when got their was a huge surprise. His friends, his girlfriend and her friends were doing something special for him.

**When the chips are down, back against the wall**

**Got no more to give 'cause we gave it all**

**Seems like going a distance is unrealistic**

**But we're too far from the start**

**So we take what comes and we keep on going**

**Leaning on each other's shoulders**

**Then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow**

**We're halfway there, we're looking good now**

**Nothing's gonna get in the way**

**We're halfway there and looking back now**

**I'd never thought that I'd ever say**

**We're halfway there, we're halfway there**

**If you never flew, we would never fall**

**If the world was ours, we would have it all**

**But the life we live isn't so simplistic**

**You just don't get what you want**

**So we take what comes and we keep on going**

**Leaning on each other's shoulders**

**Then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow**

**We're halfway there, we're looking good now**

**Nothing's gonna get in the way**

**We're halfway there and looking back now**

**I'd never thought that I'd ever say**

**We're halfway there, we're halfway there**

**How you ever gonna reach the stars**

**If you never get off the ground?**

**And you're always here where you are**

**If you let life knock you down**

**We're halfway there, we're looking good now**

**Nothing's gonna get in the way**

**We're halfway there and looking back now**

**I'd never thought that I'd ever say**

**We're halfway there, we're halfway there**

**(Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there )**

**Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there**

**Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there**

"See mom that's what I'll be missing" Madison said

"And Madison remember are slow dance song lyrics" Shawna said while whipping a tear away

"Ya you want to show her that" Madison said while looking at Kendall

Kendall nodded to Shawna who took his hand and started the dance.

**Now I'm about to give you my heart**

**But remember this one thing**

**I've never been in love before**

**So you gotta go easy on me**

**I heard love is dangerous**

**Once you fall you never get enough**

**But the thought of you leaving**

**Ain't so easy for me**

**Don't hurt me**

**Desert me**

**Don't give up on me**

**What would I wanna do that for?**

**Don't use me**

**Take advantage of me**

**Make me sorry I ever counted on you**

**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you [4x]**

**Understand I've been here before,**

**Thought I found someone I finally could adore**

**But you failed my test,**

**Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one**

**But I'm willing to put my trust you,**

**Baby you can put your trust in me**

**Just like a count to 3,**

**You can count on me and you're never gonna see**

**No numbers in my pocket.**

**Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you**

**Cuz you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one**

**Don't hurt me**

**Desert me**

**Don't give up on me**

**What would I wanna do that for?**

**Don't use me**

**Take advantage of me**

**Make me sorry I ever counted on you**

**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby I'm counting on you **

**I really hope you understand**

**That if you wanna take my hand**

**You should put yours over my heart**

**I promise to be careful from the start**

**I trust in you with love in me**

**Very very carefully**

**Never been so vulnerable**

**Baby I'll make you comfortable**

**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 (yeah)**

**Baby I'm counting in you (oh)**

**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 (why would I want to do that hey yeah)**

**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby I'm counting on you**

**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5**

**Now I'm about to give you my heart**

**So remember this one thing**

**I've never been in love before**

**Yeah you gotta go easy on me. **

Shawna and Madison looked at his mom as soon

"See mom this what it will be like if I'm gone but worse" Madison said

"Ok I'll let you stay if you call more" Deanna said

"Ok I will" Madison said smiling

Deanna kissed her son and smiled and left. Madison smiled and looked at his friends.

"I'm staying" Madison screamed

The group of friends screamed. Shawna leapt into his arms happy.

"Well lets get to pratcing we have a show in two day" Nick said

The group of friends smiled. Shawna, Maleya, Kendall, and Mariah looked as they were praticing

**AN1: Well thier is the very dramtic chapter **

**AN2: As I said before I only own is the Iconic Boyz and Shawna Maleya and Mariah and my other characters**

**AN3: Random fact: posted before school**

**AN4: Next chapter will be the day of taping for the show**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The boys were on the stage having their final rehearsal. Shawna and her friend Jeannie were watching them rehearse when Jeannie screamed.

"What" Shawna said

"Mikey is … is…" Jeannie said

"Is what ding dong" Shawna said

"Hot!" Jeannie said smiling

"Ok" Shawna said

The seven boys got off the stage and sat down the bleachers.

"So when is group rehearsal" Mikey asked

"Not till later because we have to go back to school and then you guys have to come back get hair makeup done" Jeannie said

"Ok lets go" Madison said while hugging Shawna

Jeannie walked by Mikey turning red.

"You must be Jeannie" Mikey said

"How do you know my name" she said oddly

"Uh your in my class"

"Oh" she said while sitting down

Shawna, Kendall, and Madison sat down. Shawna sat next to Kendall and in front of Madison, Kendall next to Shawna and Vinny and in front of Logan. Jeannie walked in and took her seat next to Mikey. Mikey smiled as he sat down. After class Big Time Rush went to the studio.

"Kendall" Madison said

"What's up Madison" Kendall asked

"Your going to be at the taping tonight right"

"Ya I am"

Madison left the hotel with Shawna in hand. Nick and Jason were walking when they heard something.

"So it's a date" Mikey said

"Yes it is" Jeannie said

"Great"

Jeannie walked to where Shawna was and smiled at her and left to the.

"Mikey what happened" Jason said

"I got my first girlfriend" Mikey said while walking out of the hotel

"Really Mikey has a girlfriend" Madison said sarcastically

"Oh shut up I met her like you did yours" Mikey said while playfully pushing him

At the hotel they were getting everything ready to take to taping.

"Are James and Carlos coming" Shawna asked

"No their hosting the party here I guess" Logan said while finishing up his sign

At the taping the boys were backstage scared.

"Guys come on do it for the girls" Vinny said

"This coming from a guy who never talks" Madison said

"Ya but guys I have to tell you something" Vinny said softly

"What is it" Jason asked

"I'm only doing this to prove the fact I can do anything" Vinny said

"Why"

"I got bullied in school and if we win this we will prove it will"

"Were on" Madison screamed

After the taping Mariah was with Vinny comforting him after he told the reason why he was scared. Shawna was with Madison doing interviews. Mikey was watching them when Jeannie snuck behind him.

"Hey" Mikey said

"Hey you done for tonight" Jeannie said while kissing him on the cheek

"Ya but I'm waiting for the others"

"Ok so we still on r tomorrow"

"Ya"

That night the boys were greeted with a warm welcome and one not so warm.

"Dad what are you doing here" Madison said while hugging Shawna and Kendall

**AN1: What will happen next **

**AN2: The story that Vinny was telling Mariah was the following**

_**Being on stage with my Boyz, on national TV, doing what I love best: Dance. This picture is my "Who's laughing now" to the kids who bullied me for years, and laughed in my face when we had to write down our goals and I said "Hip Hop dancer". To my 5th grade teacher who brought me down on a daily basis and made me feel like I was a nobody and I would never amount to anything. This picture is for the days when I sat under a tree at recess...all alone for years and wrote down my dreams. This picture makes me feel like I can do anything. Never give up, never listen to what people say when they doubt you, because one day you will show them your better than them and all of there hurtful words! GRAND is how I am feeling right now!**_

**AN3: Jeannie never loved Iconic Boyz until I told her that story about how Mikey lifts up his shirt on the show**

**AN4: I own nothing but the girls and the boys and the plot **

**AN5: Random Iconic Fact for today is that two of the boys Vinny and Madison both had a birthday while on the show **

**AN6: Vote for Iconic Boyz on Americas Best Dance their in the top 3 and will need your votes to make it **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Madison we need you to come home" his dad said

"Why mom said I can stay" Madison said

"Because we don't feel like LA is a safe place for you"

"Wait uncle Ryan, his friends need him here they cant live out their dreams and it was my idea I got them the audition" Kendall said while hugging Madison

"Really then I guess I changed my mind you can stay but I'm going to watch you guys every week"

After he left the group went back to the apartment and sighed.

"Why does everyone want me to leave" Madison said while sitting on the couch with Kendall

"I don't know but we will make sure you stay" Kendall said while hugging his cousin

"Does that mean your dad will watch us live" Nick said while sitting on the floor

"Ya and thanks to Kendall here I have to do good otherwise it's back on a plane to New Jersey for me" Madison said

**Skip ahead a few weeks**

The seven kids were rehearsing their Justin Bieber dance on stage when they heard a sound like something fell.

"Ok what happened" Nick said worried

"Uh I don't know where's Madison and Vinny, shouldn't they be out here rehearsing" Jason said worried

"Guys Madison got hurt" Vinny said

"How" the crew screamed

"We were going over the jumping section and he jumped and twisted his ankle" Vinny said softly

"How bad is it" Jason said scared

"Bad enough to where he can't dance this week"

The crew ran backstage and saw Madison crying.

"Don't worry buddy everything will be ok" Thomas said

"Guys you do know what this mean right" Madison said while whipping his tears away

"Ya but its only one week right" Mikey said

Madison nodded and grabbed Vinny's hand and tried not to put pressure on his ankle. When they got home Kendall saw the seven friends and ran to take his cousin.

"What happened" Kendall said while setting Madison on the couch

"Twisted ankle" Vinny said

"How Why and Who"

"Who was me, why he just over jumped this one trick, how just rehearsing…"

"Logan what's wrong" Mikey asked

"It's just a mild sprain should be healed by next week" Logan said while wrapping his ankle

Later on Madison was limping to the lobby when he saw Shawna. Shawna looked at Maleya and ran towards Madison.

"Hey what happened" Shawna said worried

"I sort of sprained my ankle" Madison said while sitting down

"Let me go get you a pillow from my room" Shawna said while running to her room

"Hey whoa what happened" Maleya said

"Sprained ankle" Shawna said while putting the pillow under it and setting her old crucths next to him

The day of taping for the show the crew looked at Madison. Vinny looked at him sadly knowing

"Ok let's kick it to Iconic Boyz lets see when Justin Bieber gave them their challenge" Mario said

"This week when we were rehearsing, we had an injury where Madison was jumping over Vinny and he landed and twisted his ankle and we feel bad that he can't be on stage with us tonight, so Madison this one is for you" Nick said

After the taping the group when back to the palm woods happy knowing that their next challenge is Big Time Rush and Kendall gave the task of their song boyfriend

"Guys I think we got this challenge down" Jason said smiling

"Ya we do because one of the members is related to Madison" Nick said

"Hey at least his ankle will be better" Vinny said

"True" Madison said while going into the apartment and smiling at Katie

"The crew did amazing tonight" Katie said while hugging him

"Ya next week is going to be easy for us since its Big Time Rush week for us" Madison said while sitting down

"That's why Kendall isn't here" Jennifer Knight said

Madison nodded and fell asleep knowing that next weeks challenge will be easy as pie. Kendall came home later that night and saw Madison sleeping and took a blanket from his room and covered him up and smiled knowing that his cousin was going to be dancing to one of the bands songs

**AN1: That was the easiest chapter to write**

**AN2: their was a time when the pictures were being taken during this week I was going to have a heart attack if Madison was hurt**

**AN3: Well Big Time Rush was in place of Nicki Manji challenge**

**AN4: Own nothing but the guys girls and the plot **

**AN5: Double Update and this chapter was done in one day**

**AN6: Random Iconic Boyz fact: I got Vinny to follow me on twitter **

**AN 7: Please vote for them they will make ABDC history if they win **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The seven boys were in rehearsal when Kendall came into surprise them.

"Hey guys, I'm here to give you guys you challenge this week, you have to have a couple that's in love" Kendall said

"I think we can do that" Jason said while eyeing Vinny and Madison

"Why us" the two said in unison

"You two are the most popular" Mikey said

"Really" Vinny said

"Ya and its only for what 30-60 seconds, so cant you guys try"

"Uh hello I'm still on a limp" Madison said

"Oh you will be able to dance right"

Madison nodded as the rest of the crew was happy. Later on back at the hotel the seven got to the apartment and sat down.

"What are you watching Kendall" Jason asked while sitting on the floor

"The music video for boyfriend" Kendall said

"This is the one you gave us" Madison said while sitting on the couch

"Yes and I have the biggest feeling that you guys will do good" Kendall said while getting up

"Kendall we do have some surprises for you guys"

"Oh really"

The seven boys nodded. Kendall came and sat down with them.

"Guys I'm really proud of you guys top 4 you guys aren't the little kids I used to take care of when we were little. You guys are going to make New Jersey proud" Kendall said

"Thanks Kendall I still can't thank you enough for helping with my dad" Madison said while hugging him

"Madison I know how much dancing means to you guys I will do anything for you guys"

"Guys" Shawna said from the door

"Ya" the seven said

"Group rehearsal"

The seven friends nodded and left. Shawna smiled as her friend Jasmyn saw a guy.

"Ok so this song is called This Is Our Someday" Shawna said while getting everyone into a line

"What is the song about" someone asked

"Basically you guys it's the top four this is the day you wanted, now Madison get your butt over here" Shawna said

The day of taping the seven were pacing around scared.

"Guys, were doing this for Kendall remember" Madison said

"First how's the ankle" Jason said

"Fine I'm wearing a support brace" Madison said while reading a text from Logan

"What does it say" Vinny said

"Guys make us proud and do great we'll be watching you guys and Madison make sure you rock the stage since Kendall is your cousin" Madison said smiling

"Guys group number now" Olivia said

The guys went on and after looked at the crowd and saw Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos. The guys went and got changed.

"You look handsome" Kendall said while Madison was fixing his tie

"Thanks, and Kendall you're an amazing cousin you know that" Madison said while hugging him

"Madison on stage now" Vinny said

Madison ran on stage.

"Now lets kick to Iconic Boyz lets see how they reacted when they heard Big Time Rush was giving them their challenge" Mario said

"I'm glad we have Big Time Rush this week because my cousin is Kendall from big time rush and its going to be great doing one of his song" Madison said

After they were done they waited on the judges comments.

"Guys that was that was the best routine ever I liked the way you incorporated jazz into the story it was so cute" Dominic said

After the taping Shawna and Madison went for a night on the town with Kendall and Jo while Maleya and Vinny went back to the hotel to hang out and as Mariah went with Nick to the mall with Jeannie and Mikey. Jasmyn was walking around when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder

"Hey" Jason said while smiling

"Hey" Jasmyn said while turning red

"Listen I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime" he asked

"Sure"

Jason kissed Jasmyn on the cheek and smiled and left. Shawna and Madison smiled as their friend got kissed for the first time in forever.

**AN1: Wow this was a long one**

**AN2: Well the Big Time Rush Challenge was inspired by the song Boyfriend **

**AN3: Ya I own nothing but the plot and the girls and the boys**

**AN4: Random Iconic Boyz fact: Madison is 5ft 5in at age 13 **

**AN5: Guys please vote it means a lot to me and them **


	8. Chapter 8

Kendall's POV:

Its our day off, a day I thought would never come.

All we are doing, today is goofing around. Every once in a while its fun to goof around, which is all the time for me and my friends.

"Dude, you got the camera?" James asked.

"Yeah, I do." I replied.

"Well press record." Carlos demanded.

'Fine, I'm recording." I pressed the recording button.

All of a sudden you see five teenage boys ride by on a luggage cart, which Nick falls off of.

You can here Shawna, Jeannie, Maleya, and Mariah laughing really hard in the background. I turn the camera towards them, and say "Say Hi to the camera girls."

"Hi." They laughed.

I turn the camera back to Nick who is still laying on the ground, when four boys come running from down the hall.

Little Louis comes right up into the camera's lens and says "Hi."

"Hi, Louis." James, Carlos, and Logan said all at the same time.

He just waves and runs off. "Oh, Oh!" Turn the camera over here Kendall!" Jeannie said.

I turned the camera to the girls. "Ok, Hi, I'm Shawna, Maleya, Jeannie, and Mariah. They introduced there selves. "We are going to sing for you and dance." "Also, to warn you we are not the best singers in the world, like Big Time Rush is." Shawna smiled.

I turned the camera right towards James, Logan, and Carlos. Who just simply waved.

"Teach me how to Dougie, Teach me teach me how to Dougie." The girls are singing awful as I must say, while doing the Dougie.

"Ughhh, that is all for our horrible singing, so please come again." Mariah said directly to the camera.

"Where are the guys?" I asked James, Carlos, Logan, and the girls.

"I don't know."

Right when I turned around I was tackled to the ground by seven dancers. And I most say it hurt.

"Haha, Kendall we got you!" Madison said bouncing on my back.

"Yeah you got me so get off my back." I said.

"Nahhh, I think were good." Vinny replied.

"Yeah, well if your not going to get off me, then I'm going to have to bring out the deadly weapon."

"GIRLS!" I yelled. "Its time to attack."

"Oh yeah, ladies shall we?" Maleya asked, "Oh yeah." The rest of them said.

That really got the guys running because they are running for their lives through the hotel.

"I say, we are having a pretty good day so far." Carlos said while fist pumping James.

"Yeah we have, yeah we have." I replied happy knowing my cousin and his friends were happy.

I get to the lobby and hear singing. I knew it was the boys and girls enjoying themselves. I heard bitters yelling at them and then I heard running back to the hotel room. When the four of us got too the room was a mess. All of the sudden we were attacked with pillows.

"We got you good Kendall" Madison said while hugging Shawna and high fiving Vinny and Jason

"Oh its on like pigs in a blanket" I screamed

That night my mom came home and saw the apartment trashed. But she looked and saw everyone sleeping around the apartment and smiled and left. The next day everyone woke up and went to their own apartment and got dressed. Madison came up behind me and hugged me.

"Thanks for the best day ever" Madison said

"Ok one question when you get braces" I asked

"I've had them since I was eleven" Madison while eating a pudding cup

"Oh I never noticed"

"Ya their clear so you can't"

"Madison you're a great cousin"

"Thanks so are you"

"Now go get ready for school"

I saw my cousin smile for the first time a genuine smile as he walked to his room. I'm glad I had something to do with this.

**AN1: Well this chapter was all due to the loving help of my sister (adopted virtual) Jeannie **

**AN2: Again own nothing but the plot and the characters **

**AN3: Two Iconic Boyz facts for you: One Vinny is the oldest of the Iconic Boyz and Two Madison does have braces but their the clear ones **

**AN4: VOTE VOTE AND VOTE THIS WEEK **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Everyone was in the apartment reflecting on their moments.

"Remember that performance" Nick said

"Ya that's the one I was quit shaking your butt's, you guys were making everyone in the crowd dying of laughter" Shawna said

"Well final three what now" Vinny said

"Kick butt" the girls said

"Kendall what are watching" Madison said

"Just old videos of you" Kendall said smiling

"Wait isn't that Michael" Mikey asked

"Ya this was are first dance performance and he was like the first friend we made in that class" Madison said while smiling

"Wow you were so cute back then" Shawna said while hugging him

"And you still are" Mrs. Knight said while hugging her nephew

Madison smiled and sat with his cousin and his girlfriend on the couch. Katie ran and answered the door and saw a guy standing their.

"Hi is Madison here" the boy asked

"Ya Madison it's for you" Katie yelled

"Who could it be" Mikey asked

"I don't know" Madison said while going to the door

"Hey guys" the boy said

"Michael what are you doing here" Madison screamed

"Uh came to see my friends kick butt in the finale" Michael said

"Come in sorry about the mess were still in the middle of cleaning up from yesterday" Madison said while letting him in

While he came in the guys and a girls where looking to see who it was.

"Look who came to see us" Madison said happy

"What's he doing here" Nick asked confused

"I came to see my friends perform, and just to see my friends, and who are the girls" Michael said

"Shawna, Madison's girlfriend" Shawna said

"Mariah, Nick's girlfriend" Mariah said

"Maleya, Vinny's best girlfriend" Maleya said

"Jasmyn, Jason's girlfriend" Jasmyn said

"Jeannie, Mikey's girlfriend" Jeannie said

"Where are Louis and Thomas" Michael asked

"Oh probably hitting on girls in the lobby" Nick said while the others laughed

"Oh they still don't have girls yet"

"Nope" the boys said in unison

As soon as they were in the kitchen eating lunch when they heard the apartment door open and shut. The group of kids looked to see Thomas and Louis back.

"So where were you guys" Shawna said while Madison was hiding Michael under the table.

"Uh we had to go talk to the teacher and then we ended talking to a couple of girls" Thomas said

"Names" Nick said while getting up

"Tiffany and Alex" Louis said

Shawna and Madison looked under the table and gave Michael the look to surprise the two. Michael snuck up behind Thomas and Louis and scared them. Nick and Vinny started laughing as soon as the two hit the floor.

"Michael what are you doing here" Louis said surprised and while getting up

"I'm here to see my best friends and to see them kick butt in the finale" Michael said

"Oh why didn't you tell anyone" Thomas said

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Michael said

"Well you guys we need to get to rehearsal and then to the studio for the show, you guys want to come" Nick said

"Ya" the girls said

"Michael you coming" Shawna asked

"Sure" he said while helping Thomas up

The group got to the studio and watched the boys rehearse. After they got done the group of friends went to have lunch at Olive Garden.

"So you guys ready for the live finale" Maleya asked

The seven boys nodded. After lunch the guys went to get ready.

"Shawna I cant do this" Madison said

"Madison yes you can I faith in you, and so does America" Shawna said while holding his hands

"Ya and you have your friends with you" Maleya said

"Madison wasn't this your dream the whole time" Nick asked

"Ya but" Madison said

"But nothing Madison, I didn't fly out here from New Jersey to see you give up, I have never seen you guys give up on anything" Michael said

"See you have your friends supporting you and you may not have your family but you will always have Kendall and Big Time Rush supporting you" Shawna said while rubbing his hands

"See were all in this together right" Mikey said

The group nodded and got ready for the show. The group of friends went and sat down. Shawna texted Kendall to make sure he was going to be their

**AN1: well this is that**

**AN2: Michael is a guy from my dance class **

**AN3 Random Iconic Boyz Fact: They are the youngest crew**

**AN4: Vote Vote .com is the place to vote for Iconic Boyz **

**AN5: Review **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The seven boys were shaking backstage scared.

"Guys don't worry, Kendall, Michael, the girls and I will be in the audience" Shawna said

"What about Logan, Carlos, and James" Louis asked

"Carlos and James are planning a big party for you guys and Logan is well being the guinea pig and getting the stuff" Shawna said while fixing Madison's tie

"Does Bitters know" Nick said worried

"Ya he does he actually said we should do this, and Madison quit shaking" Shawna said while slapping his shoulder

"Sorry its force of habit" Madison said

"Ok so you guys will be amazing your doing your big time rush challenge one last time so" Shawna said

"Showtime" Olivia said

"For Iconic Boys they chose their Big Time Rush challenge to perform one last time, lets take back at their journey"

Later on the group was waiting to see who was going to get crowned champions.

"The winner of Americas Best Dance Crew is… Iconic Boyz" Mario said

The boys looked shocked and screamed. Later on the boys were at the hotel enjoying their party while they Big Time Rush were trying to score the boys a bog job.

"Gustavo please he's my cousin" Kendall said

"Ya and you saw what they can do" James said

"Ya and Kendall's cousin's girlfriend can replace Mr. X" Logan said

'Ok fine get them here tomorrow they start rehearsals" Gustavo said

Later that night the four boys came home to see everyone passed out in the living room passed out. The next day the fourteen kids were in for a rude awaking when Kendall dumped freezing cold water on them

"Kendall what the heck" Vinny screamed

"Time to get up" Kendall said

"It's only eight" Madison moaned while helping Shawna and Maleya up

"We have a surprise for you guys" Logan said

Once the kids got cleaned up they met the band in the lobby.

"What is going on" Nick said

"Well you guys we got you a job as are background dancers and Shawna you're are new choreographer" Logan said

The kids looked shocked as they got into a limo. Once they got to the studio Kendall was telling them what to do, or at least gave Shawna the instructions on how to handle the little munchkins.

"Kendall I got this don't worry" Shawna said smiling

"Ok we'll be in recording" Kendall said while leaving

Later on Logan came into the rehearsal room and saw the fourteen kids working it out perfectly.

"Madison here let me help" Shawna said while helping him with his leg extension

"Hey you guys" Logan said

"Hey Logan" Maleya said

"What's going on no one has wanted to kill each other yet" Logan asked

"Uh Vinny kept being a baby, Jason and Mikey" Shawna said

"What about them"

"Ya if you hear screaming that's why"

"Hey I wasn't being a baby" Vinny said

"Then why did you whimper when we tried the pyramid" Shawna said

"Ok fine" Vinny said before storming off

Ok then, now what's up" Shawna said

"Kendall said to check up on you guys" Logan said

All of the sudden they hear a crash and scream. Shawna looked at Logan and took off towards the scream. When they ran into the studio they saw Madison on the floor crying.

"What happened" Shawna screamed

"He has a broken foot" Jason said while sitting down

"What why" Shawna said worried

"He tripped over something and then the speaker fell and crushed his already injured foot" Mikey said

Shawna sat down next to him and smiled. Mikey ran and got Kendall.

"Mike what's up" James said

"Madison, he's hurt bad" Mikey said

"What happened" Kendall said

"We were rehearsing that back flip and Madison tripped and fell, and couldn't get up, then Jason tried it knocked the speakers down and crushed his foot"

"Ok we have two months so we'll be good"

At the hotel Mrs. Knight was cooking dinner when she saw her son helping someone in.

"Okay what happened" she asked the friends

"Madison has a crushed foot and can't dance" Kendall said

"Why is he out cold" Katie asked while James was carrying him to the couch

"Pain meds" Logan said

"So what do we do" Maleya asked

"Just wait, you guys can do solo shows right" Logan said

"Ya the guys got asked to compete this weekend, but we can use someone else" Shawna said

"Who" Mikey asked

"Oh you'll see" Shawna said

The next day Madison woke up and saw no one was their besides Katie and Mrs. Knight.

"Where is everyone" Madison asked

"The guys are the studio, the guys are with the girls and some guy friend of yours in the ballroom rehearsing for the competition" Katie said

Madison grabbed his crutches and went down their. When he got their he saw the group working together. Shawna looked over and smiled.

"Take five everyone" Shawna said

Everyone went and sat down. Shawna walked over to Madison and smiled.

"So you got lonely" Shawna said while going to sit down and taking a sip of water

"Ya pretty much" Madison said while sitting on the floor

"I'm sorry this happened to you"

"Ya me too"

The next day was Saturday and it was the competition date. The girls were waiting on the guys

"Ok you guys serious skinny jeans" Mikey said

"Yes it you guys make it cute" Maleya said

"Now lets go" Shawna said

After the competition, which the group placed 3rd in, and Shawna and Vinny placed 2nd in for their duo. They were walking back when they heard laughter. Shawna looked at Mikey who looked at Maleya who looked at Nick.

"Oh look it's the little dancing freaks" the girl said

"Their not freaks" Shawna said while holding on to Vinny's hand and while holding Mikey back

"Oh then what are they dancing babies" another girl said

"Their champion dancers and they kicked a good teams butt" Jeannie said

"Oh I would like to see that" the girls said

Shawna looked at Vinny who looked at the others and wished Madison was here. Once they were done the girls left in shock. When the boys got back to the hotel they found Madison sleeping on the couch while Kendall and Logan were watching tc.

"So how did you guys do" Logan asked

"Third we got 2nd" Vinny said

"Congrats" Madison said while yawning

"Well good afternoon to you to sleepyhead" Shawna said while sitting down next to him

"Not much fun being cooped up in here is it" Nick asked as Madison shook his head

"Its like once you do everything once you get bored I went to hang out with Katie at the pool but I got bored" Madison said while moving towards his girlfriends

The group chose to take a nap and reflect on the whole entire journey after. Once they woke up they knew what they had to do, go rehearse.

**AN1: One more chapter **

**AN2: This was the hardest chapter too write**

**AN3: Random Iconic Boyz Fact: Madison's favorite color is red and he has a girl first and middle name**

**AN4: Tonight is the night we find out if Iconic Boyz is really Americas Best Dance Crew**

**AN5: Read and Review I know Jeannie will**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A month later when Madison could dance, he and Kendall were backstage getting ready to debut Americas Best Dance Crew.

"Madison I'm proud of you guys. Now you guys can say you lived out your dreams of becoming a famous dancer, now you're living out your dream with us" Kendall said while hugging him

"Thanks Kendall, I knew I could always count on you, and you really are the best cousin ever" Madison while smiling

"Guys come on its show time" Vinny said while looking at the family

"Oh now he talks" Madison while getting ready to go on stage

"Ya" Nick said while looking out their

"You guys ready to rock the night away, first we have a special group of kids we would like to bring out they were recently crowned Americas Best Dance Crew, and we got really lucky when we figured out they were doing a Big Time Rush challenge and got are hit Boyfriend you will be seeing that dance tonight, and one of the members is related to one of are own members, now give it up for the Iconic Boyz" Carlos screamed

The seven boys ran out on stage and smiled. Madison looked over at Kendall and ran over to him and hugged him. The crowd sighed in happiness that they finally saw the person Kendall is related to.

"We also couldn't be doing this without the loving support of are girlfriends and friends, so we would like to bring out, Shawna, Maleya, Mariah, Jasmyn, Alex, Tiffany, and Jeannie" Nick screamed as the girls came out

The girls went to their guys and hugged them. Big Time Rush looked at them and smiled then started singing

**It's gonna be a big big big big big big night,**

**1 2 3 all my boys and girls**

**We gonna party like it's the end of the world**

**Let's get it started (Hey!)**

**Started (Hey!)**

**Started (Hey!)**

**Whoa oh**

**Waitin' all week and it's Friday night**

**We're gonna get dressed up**

**For the time of our lives**

**Let's get it started (Hey!)**

**Started (Hey!)**

**Started (Hey!)**

**Whoa oh**

**'cause I've been feeling down, down, down**

**I need a pick me up**

**Round round round**

**I wanna spin it up**

**Loud loud loud**

**DJ take me away**

**Oh oh**

**It's gonna be a big night**

**We're gonna have a good time**

**It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

**Oh oh**

**It's gonna be a big night**

**We gonna have a good time**

**It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

**It's been a long week working overtime**

**I need a heartbeat**

**To get this party right**

**I'm on another level**

**Turn up the base and trebel**

**Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up**

**Keep feeling down, down, down**

**I need a pick me up**

**Round, round, round**

**I wanna spin it up**

**Loud, loud, loud**

**DJ take me away**

**Oh**

**It's gonna be a big night**

**We're gonna have a good time**

**It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

**Oh, oh**

**It's gonna be a big night**

**We gonna have a good time**

**It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

**1 2 3 all my boys and girls**

**We gonna party like it's the end of the world**

**Let's get it started**

**Started**

**Started**

**Started**

**Let's go!**

**1 2 3 all my boys and girls**

**We gonna party like it's the end of the world**

**Let's get it started**

**Started**

**Started**

**Started**

**It's gonna be a big night!**

**Oh**

**It's gonna be a big night**

**We're gonna have a good time**

**It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

**Oh, oh**

**It's gonna be a big night**

**We gonna have a good time**

**It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night **

"Ok so we thought it would be cool for you guys to know are names, I'm Mikey and I am the one with abs, I'm Madison and I'm related to Kendall from Big Time Rush, I'm Vinny and I'm the oldest and quietest, I'm Nick and I'm the prankster, I'm Louis and I'm the youngest, I'm Jason and I get mixed up with Mikey, Thomas and I get mistaken for the oldest, and we are the Iconic Boyz newest champions of Americas Best Dance Crew and we would like to thank everyone who voted for us" Mikey said

"But we also couldn't do it without the support of Kendall and Big Time Rush, and one girl that made sure we were always in line Shawna are newest choreographer who kept us in line for the whole time we were on the show and we would like to do are first dance we never did together for you guys" Madison said while taking Shawna's hand and while the others grabbed their girlfriends hand

**Now I'm about to give you my heart**

**But remember this one thing**

**I've never been in love before**

**So you gotta go easy on me**

**I heard love is dangerous**

**Once you fall you never get enough**

**But the thought of you leaving**

**Ain't so easy for me**

**Don't hurt me**

**Desert me**

**Don't give up on me**

**What would I wanna do that for?**

**Don't use me**

**Take advantage of me**

**Make me sorry I ever counted on you**

**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby, I'm counting on you [4x]**

**Understand I've been here before,**

**Thought I found someone I finally could adore**

**But you failed my test,**

**Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one**

**But I'm willing to put my trust you,**

**Baby you can put your trust in me**

**Just like a count to 3,**

**You can count on me and you're never gonna see**

**No numbers in my pocket.**

**Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you**

**Cuz you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one**

**Don't hurt me**

**Desert me**

**Don't give up on me**

**What would I wanna do that for?**

**Don't use me**

**Take advantage of me**

**Make me sorry I ever counted on you**

**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby I'm counting on you [4x]**

**I really hope you understand**

**That if you wanna take my hand**

**You should put yours over my heart**

**I promise to be careful from the start**

**I trust in you with love in me**

**Very very carefully**

**Never been so vulnerable**

**Baby I'll make you comfortable**

**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 (yeah)**

**Baby I'm counting in you (oh)**

**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 (why would I want to do that hey yeah)**

**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 baby I'm counting on you**

**1, 2, 3, 4 to 5**

**Now I'm about to give you my heart**

**So remember this one thing**

**I've never been in love before**

**Yeah you gotta go easy on me. **

"Now for the girls to introduce themselves" Kendall said while handing the mic to Shawna

"I'm Shawna and I'm Big Time Rush's new choreographer, Maleya I was one of the first girls to meet Iconic Boyz, Mariah I was the first one to become one of the boys girlfriends, Jasmyn I met Jason by accident, Alex tripped over Thomas, Tiffany laughed along with Louis when Alex tripped over Thomas, Jeannie and I screamed when I first saw Mikey lift up his shirt"

"Next song will be a dance featuring a special solo" Kendall said while Shawna was getting ready.

**Oh woah**

**Oh woah [x2]**

**Maybe this could be the line**

**That starts the whole story**

**Maybe you could be the one**

**The one who's meant for me**

**I know that I should wait**

**But what if you're my soulmate?**

**Slow down**

**Then you say**

**Slow down**

**'Cause we can **

**We can**

**Party like the weekend**

**You got me thinking**

**We could be a thing yeah**

**I know you know I got**

**Your heart thumping**

**I know you know we know**

**We got something**

**We could**

**Be on to something so good**

**Tell me that you're mine**

**I know you know**

**You got my heart thumping**

**I know you know we know**

**We got something**

**You know this ain't me at all**

**I'm usually lost for words**

**You know I can't help but fall**

**I've never felt so sure**

**You got me in a hurry**

**But don't you gotta worry**

**'Cause I'll slow down**

**When you say slow down**

**But we can**

**We can**

**Party like the weekend**

**You got me thinking**

**We could be a thing yeah**

**I know you know I got**

**Your heart thumping**

**I know you know we know**

**We got something**

**We could**

**Be on to something so good**

**Tell me that you're mine**

**I know you know**

**You got my heart thumping**

**I know you know we know**

**We got something**

**Right (yeah)**

**We're two of a kind**

**So let's party like it's '99**

**Yeah**

**I know you know I got**

**Your heart thumping**

**I know you know we know**

**We got something**

Madison smiled as his girlfriend came out and sang. The crowd was in shock that a dancer was singing.

**Hey baby you drive me crazy**

**It ain't about what you done for me lately**

**It's all about you**

**Know lie it's the truth just wanna say**

**I gotta big time crush on you**

**I know you know we could be something**

**I know you know **

**We got something**

**We can**

**Party like the weekend**

**You got me thinking**

**We could be a thing yeah**

**I know you know I got**

**Your heart thumping**

**I know you know we know**

**We got something**

**We could**

**Be on to something so good**

**Tell me that you're mine**

**I know you know**

**You got my heart thumping**

**I know you know we know**

**We got something**

**Right**

**We're two of a kind**

**So let's party like it's '99**

**Yeah**

**Yeah I know you know we know**

**We got something**

**Oh woah **

**Oh woah **

**(We got something so right)**

**Oh woah **

**Oh woah **

"Now the moment you all have been waiting for Iconic Boyz doing their Big Time Rush challenge" Shawna screamed while going off stage.

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy...**

**Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?**

**(Yeah)**

**And there isn't anything they could of said or done?**

**And everyday I see you on your own **

**And I can't believe that your alone **

**But I overheard your girls and this is what they said**

**Let me take a little moment to find the right words**

**(to find the right words)**

**So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard**

**(something that you've heard)**

**I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer**

**But I know I gotta put myself not first **

**See I think got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard **

**That you're looking for a boyfriend **

**I see that**

**Give me time, you know I'm gonna be there**

**Don't be scared to come put your trust in me **

**Can't you see all I really want to be **

**Is your boyfriend**

**Can't fight that **

**Let me down you know I'm coming right back **

**I don't care at all what you done before**

**All I really want is to be your **

After the show the fourteen kids plus the band went back to the hotel in tears of joy.

"That was fun" Logan said

"Ya it was" Jeannie said

"Hey that was a good show" Michael said while surprising the guys

"I thought you left" Nick said

"Nope I got an acting job in that new movie Fame" Michael said

"So I guess things have a happy ending, you guys win, you nail your first show, now your friend is staying" Shawna said

"Ya I guess so" Madison said

The group of friends now was on their way to bigger and better things

**AN1: Well this is it last chapter **

**AN2: their will be a sequel about when their in college**

**AN3: Thanks to all who read and review Jeannie I love ya to death**

**AN4: To all the Iconic Boyz fans out their I love you all dearly**

**AN5: Random Iconic Boyz fact: Madison looks up to nick**

**AN6: Love yall **


End file.
